Hipo
by Emiita
Summary: Karin tenía hipo. Suigetsu la observó unos breves instantes en silencio, aún con la sonrisa pintada en su rostro–Yo te quitaré el hipo, Karin.


**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno, pero no mucho xD

* * *

**Hipo**

Se encontraba sentada en el patio, sus pies se movían de adelante hacia atrás en un sincronizado baile, mientras sentía como sus dedos rozaban la hierba alta del hermoso jardín bien cuidado. Respiró profundamente, aspirando así, el maravilloso perfume de las flores-y cómo le gustaba ese perfume, _oh sí_- y se sintió completamente en paz y armonía. Ni un solo ruido se escuchaba por los alrededores. _Nada_. Todo era pacifico, embriagador y relajante.

Y de repente, sin causa aparente, un sonido característicamente conocido salió de su boca. Un espasmo involuntario de su diafragma saltó en su pecho. _Marengüilus fatilus_. Más conocido como hipo.

Karin tenía hipo.-¡Genial! ¿Por qué a ella? Vida injusta-

–Maldita sea. –maldijo casi sin darle tiempo, ya que nuevamente se produjo ese sonido desquiciante-para los oídos de ella, claro está. A ella no le hacía la maldita gracia tener hipo ¡parecía estúpida cuando hablaba! Como si tartamudeara. Y ella, no tartamudeaba. ¡Jum!-

Intentando no perder la paciencia, la pelirroja tomó una gran bocanada de aire y contuvo la respiración, inflando sus mejillas en una graciosa mueca, esperando que así, su _pequeño _problema se fuera tan súbitamente como apareció. -Porque tenía que irse. Tenía que volver a encontrar el equilibrio, su respiración debía igualarse y… ¡mierda!-Otro hipido hizo que su pecho subiera y bajara-y que sus esperanzas se fueran a tomar por culo.-

– ¿Qué haces zanahoria?

_Jooooooooder._ Su corazón latió fuerte contra su pecho, se giró bruscamente-tanto, que temió romperse el cuello en el proceso-y observó con mirada asesina y mortificada el rostro divertido de Suigetsu-el engendrobastardo con cara de tiburón y complejo de humano-. Se llevó una mano al pecho y, antes de regañarlo por asustarla, espero, casi con ilusión, que el hipo se hubiera ido con el susto.-Por favor, que por una vez el cara pez sirviera para algo…por favor.-

_Hip_.

Mierda.

Y la carcajada de Suigetsu destrozó los tímpanos de Karin.

–Cállate, idiota–lo insultó con rapidez, antes de que uno de esos _ruiditos agudos _la dejaran en ridículo, _otra vez_. El truco era mantener la boca cerrada.

El espadachín la observó unos breves instantes en silencio, aún con la sonrisa pintada en su rostro, con sus dientes blancos y afiliados como serruchos asomando. La pelirroja volvió a intentar lo de antes: contener su respiración. Pero no funcionó. Otro hipido se escuchó y un suspiro resignado afloró de su garganta. _Mierda_.

–Zanahoria–la llamó.

Los orbes rojos como la sangre lo taladraron y se sintió arder.-literalmente, ella lo hacía arder.-

–Tengo nombre, engendro.

Él ignoró completamente el insulto-o prefirió pasarlo por alto _esta vez_, solo por esta vez-

–Yo te quitaré el hipo, Karin.

Frunció el ceño por la declaración absurda de Suigetsu-¿y cómo pensaba hacerlo? ¡Era un inútil, por dios!-Abrió la boca para replicar y justo sintió como, nuevamente, sin previo aviso, su diafragma se sacudía y el asqueroso sonido…murió en sus labios.

Silencio. No se escuchó nada.

Suigetsu la besó acallando, no solo su objetar, sino también ese ruidito desquiciante provocado por el hipo.

Ella no se movió, se encontraba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar y pensar con claridad, es más, su cerebro se atrofió, sufrió un sobrecalentamiento y murió.-Piensa, por dios, piensa. ¡Muévete! ¡Era él! ¡El cara tiburón! ¡Besándola! _A ella_. Debería apartarlo. _Debería…_.- Los labios de él se movieron sobre los suyos de forma inesperadamente suave, _casi delicada_, y no se lo esperaba.-Es decir, no es como si ella hubiera esperado que alguna vez él la besara… ¡no! _Claro que no. _Pero, sin saber exactamente por qué, siempre supuso que un beso suyo sería demandante, apasionado, rudo. _No así.- _Y sin embargo, una pequeña, _pequeñísima,_ parte de ella agradeció que fuera de esa forma.

Y casi cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a responderle, cuando casi su apoplejía había llegado a tal punto de olvidar quién era _él _y _quién _era ella, cuando por fin, solamente, pudo percibirlo únicamente a él, sin reparar en nada más, Suigetsu se separó.

Esa sonrisa sardónica le provocó a Karin las ganas de homicidio que, aparentemente, habían desaparecido.

– ¡Tú! ¡Engendro inmundo! ¡Cara tiburón! ¿Cómo diablos te atreves a besarme? Y quita esa maldita sonrisa de tu estúpida cara, bastardo. –gritó colérica, apretando los puños y con las mejillas ruborizadas-por el enojo, obviamente, él no había causado que ella se sonrojara…no, nunca, no…-

–En vez de gritarme deberías de darme las gracias, bruja. –le respondió con calma el espadachín.

– ¿Y por qué carajo debería hacer yo eso, cara pez?

–Por cumplir mi promesa–calló por un momento, disfrutando del desconcierto de Karin. –Te he quitado el hipo

Inconscientemente, la pelirroja se llevó una mano al pecho. No lo había notado. Era cierto. Él le quitó el hipo. Por una maldita vez en la vida, el idiota de Suigetsu hizo algo útil por ella-y a qué precio… porque lo hizo dándole su primer beso ¡Su primer maldito beso! Bastardo….-_Mierda_. ¿Por qué a ella?

Se dio la vuelta, sacudiendo su cabello apropósito en la cara del chico y se fue de allí antes de perder otra vez el equilibrio en su respiración, y el hipo aflorara de nuevo,-y esta vez no sabría decir si sería por la tanda de insultos qué pensó en decir y no dijo, el ataque de ansiedad que amenazaba con dominarla o, por el contrario, por haber recibido su primer beso y no haber participado. Joder, era Suigetsu, sí. Lo odiaba, también. Pero, maldita sea, un beso es un beso y si encima te quita el hipo, no puede ser tan malo ¿no?-.

* * *

_Me parece raro...de echo no creí que yo escribiría otro __SuiKa xD _

___La idea original con la que pensé escribir este pequeño one-shot, era con un NaruHina, pero no me llegaba como hacer que se besaran, son demasiado inocentes y lindos xD Y a Suigetsu últimamente le he tomado cariño xD Me llegó la musa (que me ha tenido muy abandonada T.T) y alá! aquí está este pequeño fic xD _

___Sólo deseo que les guste ^^_

_Nos leemos! _


End file.
